La caída de los niños elegidos
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Tantas cosas podrían haber salido mal... Que un cambio lo desencadena todo. [Para el "Intercambio - Fics de Fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8, precuela de "Pesadillas" de Ozanai]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia es para el "Intercambio - Fics de Fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

Precuela de _Habitación 205_ , capítulo 1 del fic _Pesadillas_ de _Ozanai_.

* * *

 **La caída de los niños elegidos**

* * *

—¡Angemon! —El grito de Takeru pareció retumbar en toda la isla File.

Devimon fue destruido… pero también el ángel. Las plumas de sus alas cayeron y cayeron, hasta quedar inertes en el suelo un instante. Después se oscurecieron hasta desaparecer.

Con las llamas de la Ciudad del Comienzo a lo lejos, los niños elegidos comprendieron que no volverían a ver a Patamon. Y Takeru perdió toda esperanza.

.

.

La octava niña elegida se entregó. La hoz de aquella parca digimon estuvo muy cerca de su cuello. Gatomon consiguió salvarla de ese peligro, pero no del siguiente.

Cuando Myotismon se transformó en VenomMyotismon, no tenían lo necesario para cumplir una profecía. Solo quedaba un ángel, la última luz, y no era suficiente.

Dos mundos estaban en peligro. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

Hikari volvió a dar un paso adelante. Su compañera supo lo que quería, se agarraron de las manos y brillaron juntas. Su luz fue tan clara y fuerte que pronto sus cuerpos se desvanecieron. Se transformaron en ese brillo que cubrió al enemigo y acabó con él.

Pero a un alto precio. Ninguna de las dos volvió.

.

.

Tras el sacrificio de su hermana, Taichi no volvió a ser el mismo. En nada.

Sus labios no sonreían, su voz no tenía entusiasmo, sus pasos eran decididos pero solo se guiaba por una sed de venganza. Y porque sabía que Hikari habría querido que los salvase a todos.

Agumon también cambió. Digievolucionó a BlackWarGreymon y nunca recobró su anterior forma.

Arrasaron aquello que se interponía en su camino a derrotar a la gran oscuridad del Mundo Digital, sin ver que la estela que dejaban a su paso era igual de trágica y tenebrosa. Sin escrúpulos, sin miedo… porque ya no temían perder. Solo querían un final.

.

.

Yamato trataba de mantener unido al grupo. Sin un Taichi cuerdo, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Pero el siguiente golpe fue directo para él. Aunque no porque nadie lo hiriera físicamente.

Puppetmon quiso jugar. Takeru podía ser su amigo, eso quería. Pero Jou consiguió interponerse en su camino. ¿Qué pasó? Que los hilos del muñeco de madera controlaron al chico. MetalGarurumon apareció para intentar salvar al amigo de Yamato, pero no fue suficiente.

Jou demostró que cuidaba de todos, porque era su deber al ser el mayor, por eso ocupó el lugar del más pequeño.

Y fue un juguete de un solo uso.

.

.

Ya no había grupo. Cada uno tenía ideas distintas acerca de cómo hacer las cosas.

Sora siguió a Taichi, tratando de alcanzarlo literal y figuradamente. Queriendo que su viejo amigo volviera a ser quien siempre fue. Pero no lo consiguió. Cada conversación fallida, cada cruel muerte que llevaba a cabo Taichi con tal de continuar, de calmar el dolor que tenía dentro, era una decepción para Sora.

Sintiéndose culpable por no ser capaz de ayudarlo, por ver que los niños elegidos caían sin que nadie pusiera remedio… quedó atrapada en una cueva.

Nadie pudo salvarla, porque no quedaba esperanza, porque la amistad no había sido suficiente para protegerlos, porque el valor ya solo era temeridad y venganza.

Sora acabó formando parte de toda esa oscuridad que cubría la cueva, arrastrando a Piyomon con ella.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Koushiro tenía muchas teorías, pero ninguna servía para nada. Buscó por el Mundo Digital nuevas leyendas que pudieran servir, explicaciones de por qué todo los estaba llevando al fracaso. No encontró nada más que datos.

Frustrado, por una vez sin saber qué hacer, se adentró en una ciudad que apareció en su camino.

Entre aquellos edificios recopiló información sobre uno de sus enemigos, Machinedramon.

Ese mismo que hizo una emboscada a Koushiro. En un callejón de aquella ciudad abandonada, o más bien que nunca llegaría a ser habitada por personas, fue el final del pequeño pelirrojo. No se volvieron a escuchar sus dedos sobre el teclado.

.

.

Mimi también se separó de los demás. Llorando, no queriendo ver más peleas ni muertes. Pero consiguió lo contrario, porque SaberLeomon tuvo que salvarla de MetalEtemon.

Decidió que huir de la lucha no serviría de ayuda, así que reclutó digimons. Con toda su inocencia, creyó que de verdad podían salvar el Mundo Digital y volver a casa felices y tranquilos. Pero llegó tarde.

Vio, a lo lejos, cómo Piedmon transformaba en muñecos a Taichi, BlackWarGreymon, Yamato, MetalGarurumon y Takeru. El pequeño fue el último y no había ni un rastro de lágrimas o miedo en sus ojos. Solo quería un descanso, dejar de sufrir.

Mimi chilló. Era la última niña elegida, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Gennai comprendió que aquel era el final de la luz en ese mundo. Así que, con el último recurso que le quedaba, envió a Mimi de vuelta al suyo. Para salvarla, y que al menos perviviera el recuerdo de los digimons bondadosos en ella.

Pero la niña… no volvió a ser la misma.

* * *

Ozanai, espero que te haya gustado. Tengo una época difícil y no he podido dedicarle todo lo que me gustaría, pero espero que al menos haya hecho justicia a ese fic tan original tuyo.

Un agradecimiento a mi querido YAX por darme algunas ideas. Y gracias a todo el que me lea :)


End file.
